


Raising Blue

by RandomGenie



Category: Undertale
Genre: Babysitting, Bara Horror, Blue is a baby, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Sanses, Horror and Dust are parents, M/M, Missing Baby, Murder, Police, Slice of Life, Unexpected Baby, baby blue - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGenie/pseuds/RandomGenie
Summary: Dust and Horror are apart of the Evil Sanses. A group dedicated to causing chaos and mayhem in any form. They have never ben the best of friends, but when a simple job takes an unexpected turn, they will need to put aside their diffences for a task that can destroy any creature. Parenthood.
Relationships: Dream/Cross, Dust/Horror, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale), killer/outer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 121





	1. The Job

It was a beautiful day today. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming and days like these were disgusting. It was too peaceful, seeing every person smiling and going about their lives it made Nightmare sick. 

Nightmare was the leader of a powerful gang, it was filled with members wanting to see the world crash and burn. Their main goal is to throw the whole city into pure chaos. Desperate people would go to them to do dark sinful tasks and once the task is complete the customer is indebted to them. Murder, theft, drug trafficking, nothing was off-limits. Their debt is determined by the size of their request, but Nightmare likes to ‘adjust’ the contract. That is the reason why Horror and Dust were surveilling a house. 

“Argh! Why did the Boss pair me up with you?” Horror complained. 

“Because he wanted you to know how to properly get a job done.” Dust said as he started at the building from within the car. Horror scoffed. 

“There’s nothing proper to do here. We go in, kill the slut, get out, and blackmail our puppet. Wait? Why are we killing her again?” Dust groaned at the repeated question.

“We’re killing her because it’s part of our job, dick.” He said with venom without looking to his unwanted partner for the night.

“I know that cunt! I meant why does the puppet want her dead?!” Horror spat back.

“He thinks his wife cheated on him and that the child she gave birth to four months ago isn’t his.” He said briefly.

“So, we’re killing both the bitch and the kid and blaming him.”

“Wow, you do have a brain.” Dust said sarcastically. He ignored Horror’s growls and continued to watch the house. 

It was thirty minutes past midnight and all the houses were silent except for one. There was one light on in the entire house on the second floor. It could be the nursery or the parent’s room? They knew the husband was out because they planned this with him to create an alibi, but framing sounds so much better. It felt like an eternity for the light in the house to go out. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Dust said as he turned to Horror, who was fast asleep. He growled and struck Horror in the face. “Wake up!”

“Why the hell did you punch me!?” Horror yelled.

“Because your face was punchable! Besides, it didn’t even leave a mark.” He said as he exited the car. Horror pulled on some gloves and followed reluctantly.

“Maybe because you punch like a bitch.” Horror said loud enough to make sure Dust heard. Dust went to the truck of the car and slipped on some gloves before grabbing an oil can. They went up to the door, Dust moved to the side to let Horror through. Horror put his ear to the door, he took a minute before he pulled away. He then sniffed the air and turned to Dust

“They're both upstairs. The wife is the last door on the right and the baby is across from it. I also smell gas from the kitchen, it hasn’t filled up the kitchen and it sounds like a small leak. So it’s been on for about a few hours. What’s the plan?”

“From what we know, she’s recently started smoking again after the kid was born. Her favorite spot is near the kitchen window. The best course would be to knock her out first and position her. Then we pour the oil so the fire can spread throughout the house, killing her and the kid.” Horror nodded and picked up a plant pot, on the bottom of the pot was a key. He used it on the door and he slowly opened it to not startle the woman. Alerting her would be more trouble than it’s worth.

They quietly entered the home, Dust closed the door slowly. They stood in silence listening for any movement of their main target. Horror motioned towards the stairs and made a phone signal with his hand, Dust nodded and they slowly. The stairs creaked at their weight, it didn’t matter too much as they heard the woman on the phone. From the sound of it, it was a heated conversation.

They made it to the top of the stairs and paused outside the door. The light was on, Horror peeked inside to see the curtains we dawn closed. They could take her out now, but that phone call would give them away. Best to wait. 

“I can’t believe him!” The woman shouted quietly. “How dare he accuse me of cheating! I have been with him for four ten years! And he accused me of CHEATING! Oh, don’t worry I have proof that the child is his! Hell, I have proof that both of them are his. No, I haven’t looked at them yet. I wanted to wait until he got home to show him, the look on his face will be priceless. Uh uh. Okay. Well, I’m going to take a quick smoke and go to bed. Night.”

The light went out and the door opened, Horror grabbed the woman from behind and covered her mouth with a cloth covered in chloroform. She dropped her cigarettes and lighter as she tried to struggle out of his grasp but she was out in seconds. He kept the cloth on her for a few more seconds to make sure she was unconscious. 

“Good. Let’s set the scene and get out of here. Bring her to the kitchen, I’ll be down soon.” Dust ordered. Horror picked up the woman and carried her down. Dust grabbed the cigarettes and lighter and went into her room, he turned on his flashlight. It was dim so he wouldn’t alert the neighbors, he searched for anything of use before burning the house. His eyes came across a file on the dresser. He grabbed it and read the contents of it and gave a huge sinister smile. 

“Oh! This is priceless!” He said as he stuffed the file in his jacket. He searched the room more, he grabbed the woman’s phone but that was about it. It looked like she wasn’t big on passwords based on the unlocked phone. He started pouring the oils around the room, making sure to cover the larger area of the room. He started to make his way into the hallway, he started with the back rooms making sure to use a good amount near the baby’s room. He made his way to the stairs and soon into the kitchen. Where Horror was placing the woman near the window.

“Here.” Dust tossed the lighter and pack of cigarettes to Horror. He caught it without turning to Dust. He placed the contents in her hand making sure she had a tight grasp on it. Dust poured the rest of the oil in the kitchen and living room.

“Finding anything?” Horror asked. Dust tossed the file on the counter before returning to his task. Horror grabbed it and read the contents, he gave a howl of a laugh. “Is this for real?” Dust was about to reply when a small cry silenced their conversation.

“Great! The brat is up!” Horror growled.

“It wouldn’t be up if you hadn’t laughed so fucking loud!” Dust growled back. The infant cries got more intents and it grew more annoying. “Go shut that thing up, already!”

“Me! Why me?!” Horror never got his answer as the cries increased in volume. This was not good. If the cries continued, it would wake up the neighbors and cause suspicion. Horror growled in annoyance as he stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. “Why the hell do I have quite this brat? All I’m going to do is make it more scared and that’ll cause more problems. But I do have a way of silencing people.” He said as he licked his mouth.

The thought was having a little snack make his stomach growl. Maybe he should swallow the little one whole, engulfing the child’s body. Feeling it struggles to move down his throat, lowering it cries as it settles in his stomach. He was glad he was a skeleton, so he could see his prey slowly digesting through his magic. Just thinking about it made him drool. It’s been a while since he ate something fresh, he hoped his snack would satisfy him. 

He entered the infant's room, it was dark and the only light source was from a teddy bear on a dresser. It gave a soft blue light as it played a soft lullaby, but it was having little effect on the child. The light didn’t show much of the room, it showed the outline of a rocking chair and a few stuffed animals.

Horror went over to the crib that held the infant skeleton, he loomed over and gave a sinner chuckled. His laugh caught the child’s attention and for some reason, it stopped. It gazed upon the large frightening sight and Horror gazed back. Time stopped as Horror stared at the babe’s bright baby blue eyes. For a second Horror’s hunger was lost. He snapped out of the trance and growled as he only red-eye lit up as to try and frighten the little one, but instead, it laughed.

Its laughter made his soul skip a beat. The larger skeleton was baffled by the little skeleton. Every person, whether human or monster, was frightened by his appearance and large stature. To see someone, a child no else, not terrified by him was baffling. He stared at the little skeleton some more to see if his eyes were playing with him. The newborn was still unaffected by his appearance, instead, he wanted a closer look as he raised his arms. Horror grimace at this and turned his back.

“Dump brat.” He said as he was about to head out the door he heard the child whine. He groaned and went back to the crib, as the child saw him again it started to giggle again. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked as if the child would reply back. The child lifted its arms up, wanting to be picked up by the stranger. Its silent request was not being met and it started to tear up. Seeing this Horror gave in, he lifted the skeleton so they were at eye level. Maybe seeing the horrific skeleton up close would scare it he thought. Yet, it made the little happy to be so close to the stranger. Its tiny hands came into contact with the larger skeleton’s skull, curious about the newcomer. As it explored its curiosity, Horror gazed upon its eyes, it held wonder, purity, innocence, happiness, joy, and yet no fear. An odd child. “You’re cute. I’ll give you that, but you need to be put down.”

“How long does it take to kill a baby?” Dust growled. He finished setting up the scene and was now waiting for Horror at the front door with the file in hand. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He tapped his finger against his arm impatiently as he waited for his partner. He thought about leaving Horror here to burn with the rest of the house. It was a satisfying thought, but the idea of Nightmare’s sadist wrath was not so pleasant. He was about to call to his horribly disfigured partner but halted when the sight of Horror came into view.

“About time! Baby give you trouble?” Dust said in a teasing tone. Not waiting for a reply Dust walked out of the house and headed into the car. Horror closed and locked the door, placing the key in its previous spot. Horror wasn’t fully into the car as Dust drove off.

“I set the stove timer. Giving us ten minutes to leave the area.” Dust said expecting a somewhat reply, but nothing. Dust brushed it off, after a few minutes of silence Dust sense something was off. Dust and Horror have been part of the same gang for almost fifteen years and they were anything but friends, they don’t even tolerate each other. Nightmare being the sadist prick he is, paired the two often for tasks. Dust has been keeping a close eye on Horror since day one and he knew almost everything about the brute, even his annoying antics. If Dust knew Horror like did, he knew that Horror always sleeps in the car after every job! Dust quickly and harshly pulled into an alley, it was one of their blind spots from cameras. Dust turned off the car and looked at Horror.

“Hey! Easy on the turn will ya!!” Horror spat. Now, something was really off. When did Horror give a damn about Dust’s driving or anything in general? Dust was about to confront the larger skeleton when he noticed Horror’s jacket was zipped up. His left arm was in a crating position, holding a small lump. What the hell?

“Open her jacket!” Dust ordered as he reached for the zipper. Horror grabbed his arm trying to prevent him from unzipping his jacket. Dust reached with his other hand, but it was also grabbed in Horror’s large hand. “What the fuck are you hiding!?” Dust yelled as he struggled in Horror grasp.

“Will you shut the fuck up!” Horror yelled back in a hushed tone as he tried to keep the other from moving too much.

“Like HELL! WHAT DID YOU-” Dust was silenced by a small whine. He looked at Horror who was now panicked. He then looked at his jacket and saw something moving, it settled after a few more seconds of silence. **He didn’t.** “Horror, what the hell did you do?”


	2. Unexpected Parents

“What. The. FUCK HAPPENED!?” Nightmare yelled. Horror and Dust stood before him, Horror was panicking while Dust had a large shit-eating grin. Once Dust saw the sleeping baby inside Horror’s jacket, he was furious. He wanted to put the baby back, but it was already too late for that and it would cause suspension. 

Dust’s other idea was to end the child in the car before Nightmare found out what had happened, but came up with something better. Dust took them back to their temporary hideout at an abandoned warehouse. Nightmare wasn’t around at the time and Horror rushed to his room to hide the child. 

Dust and Horror had a surprisingly civil conversation about keeping the child a secret. Dust said he’ll keep his lips shut, Horror was taken aback by the other’s sudden corporation. It made him uneasy, but he returned to the little one. The lair was quiet for an hour or two until Nightmare returned and screamed for Horror and Dust. He wanted a report and they said everything went smoothly, then Dust told Nightmare about the baby. To say he was livid was an understatement.

“You had one job. One FUCKING JOB!! And you BLEW IT AND FOR SOME HOE’S KID!” Nightmare’s deadly aura filled the room, it was suffocating. His slimy tentacles stretched out to grab objects within range and threw them in rage. Horror couldn’t say anything, he didn’t even want to breathe. He was afraid if he did, it would be his last breath. Nightmare loomed over the large skeleton, Horror feared for his life. “Explain.”

Horror tried to say something but no words came. He looked frantically around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with the creature above him. He looked at Dust and saw he was enjoying seeing Horror squirm, his eye went down and caught a look of the item in Dust’s hand. An idea popped into his head and gave a large smile.

“It was Dust’s idea.” He said with confidence.

“What!?” Dust exclaimed in shock. Nightmare gazed turned to Dust, Dust out of the two of them was the brains. He normally kept Horror in check, mostly when he was really hungry. 

“Yeah, he’s been bragging about it since he found the file he’s holding.” Both Nightmare and Dust looked at the file in Dust’s hand. Before Dust could say anything, Nightmare took it out of his hands and read it. A large sinister grin appeared and Nightmare started to laugh.

“Haa. Yes, this is indeed interesting and with this information, we can exploit our new toy. Bring me the child.” Horror’s grin dropped, but he did as he was told.

He went to his room and pulled the still sleeping child from an old chest. He used it to store his butchering tools, but he dumped them out to make a small bed. He carried the child downstairs and showed him to Nightmare. Nightmare raised an eye at the weak skeleton in his subordinate's arms and was confused. How did this thing subdue Horror? It didn’t matter, as long as he had the child he could have his fun. Nightmare pulled out a prepaid phone and dialed a number and put it on speaker. He glares at the group, telling them to be silent.

“H-Hello?”

“Well, the job is done. Your wife is no longer a problem.” Silence. “Well, aren’t you an ungrateful piece of shit. I had this sinful act done for you and I don’t get a ‘Thank you’. Not only that, but they found some interesting information that you forgot to tell us.” Nightmare said with a sadist tone. 

“I-Information? What kind of information? Tell me!” 

“Manners or I could just turn some evidence to the police. Such as our contract, stating our terms. I also have a few people in law that will put you in jail for life or have you on Death Row. Or we could take your eldest son, how old is Stretch? Ten? He's pretty smart of a ten-year-old. Such a shame to see that go to waste.”

“T-Thank you.” The other said in a low tone.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“T-Thank you for your services.” Nightmare chuckled.

“Good boy. Now, about this new information. Your late wife had a DNA test done on both children and turns out both of them are your children.”

“W-What?”

“Yep, turns out she wasn’t cheating on you, but you were cheating on her with your other wife. Let me see, in this file it held text messages between you and your other wife, or second wife, saying that the late wife was a surrogate mother. Since your second wife could not bear children, you told her that you found a surrogate mother. Should I continue?” No answer. 

“Nothing to say? Well, let me tell you what I think happened. I think the woman we killed was not your first wife but the second and the woman in these messages is your first wife for ten years. Your first wife found out about the other life you were living. She was going to blackmail you with the results and expose your real intentions. You not wanting to get blood on your hands request my group’s assistance to silence her by not telling us the real story. Frankly, I don’t like being led on, so here is what’s going to happen. I’ll keep the newborn child as temporary compensation until your real debt has been paid. Which has been tripled, you’ll be my little puppet until I get bored with you and once I am, I’ll return the child.” As he spoke his voice grew darker and sinister. 

“W-Wait! Blue’s alive?” The other shuddered in fear or relief

“Ah, so Blue is the little one's name. Thank you for that bit of information. Have a nice day Mayor Gaster.” Nightmare crushed the phone and tossed it, not caring where the remains landed. He turned to his subordinates and looked at the sleeping child in Horror’s hand. He looked at the two skeletons responsible for this situation. A wide sadistic grin appeared on Nightmare’s face, they all knew that grin every well. He had an idea and they were the targets.

“Well, since we are keeping the child, temporarily. It will need caretakers. So, congratulations to you two. You are now parents.”

Dust was pissed. Why should he take care of the little runt?! It was Horror’s fault for taking the kid in the first place! This has got to the hundredth time he had been punished for Horror’s mess. And this was a colossal mess, he couldn’t kill the kid because now it was a bargaining chip with the Mayor. 

They control him, they control the city. He had to admit it, it was genius aside from the fact that he had to raise a kid for-God who knows long! And it’s all Horror's fault!!! All he had to do was not take the kid, take his punishment, or not drag Dust into this mess! Convincing Nightmare to reconsider was out of the question because once that bastard made up his mind there was no changing it! Damn Nightmare! Damn Horror twice!! And God damn that baby!! 

“If you're going to stomp around, do it outside of my room. You’re going to wake Blue.” Horror said as he held the small child. Comparing the two sizes, Blue looks like a toy in Horror’s arms. 

“Do you have any idea what our situation is!?” Dust growled.

“Yeah.” He said not taking his eyes off Blue. “We’re taking care of a kid for a while.”

“For a while?!” Dust laughs with no emotion, “A while could days, weeks, months, or YEARS! We probably won’t get rid of the kid until he’s 18.”

“It won’t be that bad.” Horror said calmly. Dust wanted to scream at the other’s calmness towards their situation.

“Horror, it’s a child! How the fuck are you going to take care of a child?” Horror broke contact with Blue and looked at Dust distraught. 

“Me? We’re both taking care of him because if you don’t Nightmare will have your head as well as mine.” Dust growled. As much as he hated to admit it, Horror was right. No matter how much he despised it, he had to help take care of the brat in some shape or form.

“Fine, but I’m not going anywhere near that thing! You will handle cleaning it, feeding it, and anything that has to do with touching it. While I get the materials you need and it’s sleeping with you. I don’t want to be woken by late-night crying. Deal?” Dust said glaring at Blue.

“Deal, but stop calling him it. His name is Blue.” Dust rolled his eyes.

“As far as I’m concerned, it is an it.” He said as he walked out of the Horror’s room to the materials. He ignored Killer’s and Cross’ laughter at his predicament as he went into his car and drove off. Out of all the challenges and life-threatening situations, he’s been through this was probably the worse. He hated kids. He knew nothing about them besides they’re loud and annoying. He needed information and a large favor from someone who didn’t like him. He also needed a drink or five.

Dust pulled up into the driveway next to a black Honda of a rural neighborhood, all the houses were the same. A two-story house, with a double door garage, and a decent size backyard. The only difference between the houses were the colors, they were all either bright or a pastel color. Bright colors to match the residents' bright and stupid personalities. It made Dust sick to look at, but he needed to be here. He walked up to the front door and quickly picked the lock, he did it standing up to not draw too much suspension. Him being here was enough already. He walked in and gently closed and relocked the door. 

He walked into the living room, toys and art supplies were scattered everywhere. The walls were painted with different people and things, some better than others. He walked into the kitchen and saw the person he came to see. They were occupied with doing the dishes, sneaking up on them was too easy. Dust smiled as he grabbed the skeleton’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but laugh as the skeleton jumped.

“What the hell, Dust!? What are you doing here?” The glitchy voice sounded in shock and anger.

“Still so easy to scare, Error.” Dust said as he laughed. Error growled at having his question ignored.

“Still such an ass as always, Dust.” Error said as wiped his hands and walked into the living room. Dust followed. “Now, what do you want?! If I recall I left the group years ago.” He started picking up the items scattered around.

“Yeah, I remember.” Dust picked a picture frame of a family of three. Error with his significant other and a child about five. “You left for Ink, the baker and then you had a kid. How old is he now? Five? Six?” Error snatched the photo from Dust and set it back in its place and went back to cleaning.

Error was a full member of the group before Dust, he had a thing for destruction that Nightmare found enjoyable. His passion for destruction was impressive, there was nothing he couldn’t destroy and he did it with a smile. Until he met Ink, he owned a bakery that became well known for their creative desserts and drinks. He was a bit of an airhead, he tended to forget things and was so annoying. How Error fell in love with him and had a kid was beyond him. Error kept his second life a secret even when he proposed and left. Nightmare didn’t make it easy on him either, even when he left he still did small jobs now and then for extra cash. Error claims he left, but in reality, he never did.

“We both know you are not here for a social visit? Now, tell me what you want so you can leave.” Dust made himself comfortable on the couch, he put his feet up on the coffee table. Error growled and pushed his feet off, only to have he put them up again. “Talk.”

“I need to need information and materials for-” He stopped himself from speaking the last bit. It was something Dust never thought he would say in his entire life. “Raising a baby.” 

“What?” Error said thinking he heard wrong. “Is this some kind of joke?” Silence. Error busted out laughing, he held dropped the items in his arms so he could hold his waist. “No fucking way! YOU! Dust! The guy who hates kids with a passion knocks someone up! Or maybe you got knocked up? What happened?! The condom broke, late on the pullout, or so drunk that you forgot?”

“The kid is not even mine, ass hat! It’s Horror’s fault I’m even here in the first place!” Dust spat as he remembers the event that led to his suffering. 

“What are you talking about?” Error’s laughter subsided temporarily for him to speak. “Wait, the baby is Horror?!” Error laughter returned twice as loud, “Now that has to be a joke! What kind of sick fuck, would fuck an abomination like Horror and have a kid with him?”

“I don’t know, but an abomination fucker, such as yourself, should know the answer.” 

“What?” Error’s laughter concluded at the insult to his husband. He grabbed Dust’s caller and pulled him close enough so Dust could feel his breath, “What did you say? I didn’t hear you.” Dust grinned. 

He loved starting conflict, seeing his targets get consumed by anger. Seeing them lose any sense of reason made his taking them down so much easier. It was one of the things that brought him true joy. Seeing them lost in their anger and hatred towards him and his most favorite slowly ending their life. Sadly, there is no time to play. He is here on business.

“I see I finally have your attention. Are you ready to listen, now?” Error growled and pushed Dust away. Dust likes to get to the point, so it made the visit a whole lot shorter. Once, he explained his and Horror’s task and how it led to a baby in their care. He gave half Nightmare’s plan to keep the kid, not telling who the kid belongs to. Dust told Error, his and Horror’s arrangement with Blue, how he would gather supplies and Horror would care for the child. Which led to Dust in Error’s home.

“Unbelievable.” Was all Error could say.

“Which part?”

“All of it. How can someone, let alone a baby like Horror? How can Horror not eat a baby? I’ve seen him do it plenty of times! The biggest one is the thought of you and Horror raising a kid, but at the same time I’m scared for the kid having you two as parents.” Dust rolled his eyes.

“Can you get me what I need or not?” Dust just got a small chuckle from Error.

“This isn’t just another target you can just manipulate and kill. This is raising a baby. One wrong move from either you or Horror could cost its life and soon yours. Just be happy it’s not a human baby, you don’t have to change diapers.”

“It’s just a baby!” Dust said without concern for Error’s warning, “How hard can it be?” Error shook his head and stood up. “Where are you going?”

“You wanted information and supplies, right?” He said as he grabbed his keys and jacket, “We’re going to the store and I’m going to shove five years of raising a kid in the next few hours. Now come on!”


	3. Baby Advice

What the hell did Dust get himself into? As soon as he and Error exited the house, Error started bombarding him with baby advice. Like how to hold them, their mood swings, irregular sleep patterns, and more. It was giving him a headache, but he had to listen and take mental notes. He needs this so he can pass it on to Horror so it’ll be his problem. 

Error pulled up to a store, he motioned for Dust to follow him. Dust reluctantly followed him inside, he wasn’t worried about people freaking about him being part of Nightmare’s gang. The police didn’t even know their faces and thanks to some false alarms, the police department had to explain to everyone the importance of 9-1-1. In turn, the police are now going based on actions, instead of words for identifying them. Too bad they were five steps ahead of them, Nightmare made it clear for them to not get caught causing a scene in public.

Error grabbed a shopping cart and headed into a baby food aisle. A whole aisle of six large shelves was filled with different kinds of baby items. Diapers, food, toys, clothes, and more. Dust was trying to figure out why people had babies in the first place? They take too much effort. Error headed for the clothes first, the clothes were bright pastel colors with weird pictures or phrases. So stupid.

“Boy or girl?” Error asked.

“What?”

“The kid’s gender. Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Why does that matter?” Dust said not interested in anything dealing with the baby, “Just grab something, and let’s go.” 

“The faster you corporate the faster we leave.” Error snapped.

“It’s a boy, his name is Blue, and he’s four months old. Happy?” Error didn’t answer him as he grabbed several onesies and put them in the cart. They looked bigger than Blue’s actual size, but Dust didn’t question it. Error continued down grabbing anything that Blue will need, soft food, clothes, bottles, pacifier, and more. All the items had different designs from dinosaurs to robots. Error stopped to look at the baby crate and rockers, Dust stared at lifeless toys on the other-selves.

“This is so pointless,” Dust said, “what is even the point of having kids.”

“To continue a generation and they make life interesting.” Error said.

“Or they can fuck it up even more and then they’ll grow up and learn to hate you. Wow, kids are a gift from above.” Dust said sarcastically 

“I get it. I was against having a kid too and then PJ was born and I have to admit, he did make life better. Hey, maybe Blue will grow on you?”

“As that'll ever happen, the first chance I get I’m getting rid of that brat.”

It took a total of three hours to get everything and another to pack it into the car. When they arrived they the first thing they heard was a screeching cry. They went into Horror’s room to see him bouncing Blue in his arms to silence his cries. Seeing as no one yelled or scream for the child’s silence, they must have left once it started.

“What took you so long!?” Horror yelled so they could hear him over Blue. 

“I did my part.” Dust raised the bags of baby items to make his point. He dropped them on the ground and left. Horror just looked at the bags in confusion, he then looked to Error and so many questions popped into his head.

“I’ll help you.” Error groaned knowing that he’ll need to re-explain everything. Error reached into a bag and pulled out a bottle, a large container, and a bottle of water. He opened the container that held some powder and put it into the bottle, he then added water and he sealed the bottle. He began to shake the bottle thoroughly for about a minute or two.

“Done.” Error brought the bottle into Blue’s sight, Blue cries settled as Error moved the bottle to his mouth. Blue latched on to the tip of it and started drinking. Horror watched in amazement. “Here.” Error motioned for Horror to take the bottle. He grasps the bottle in his large hands gently as if it was going to break. “Hold the bottle at an angle so it’s easier for him to drink.” Horror watched in amazement as Blue settled down as he drank the substance. It calmed his soul as he watched the little skeleton feed.

“What is this?” Horror asked.

“Baby formula. It’s powder nutrition for babies, you mix it with water and you shake it, and if you want to boil it to make it hot. You should slowly get him off of it when he's twelve months old.” Error explained. Horror nodded and looked towards the bags of other items. “There is food, clothing, toys, and this.” Error showed Horror a book,  _ Your Baby’s First Year for Dummies Monster Version.  _ What Error calling him stupid by showing him this book? He did well for the first ten hours taking care of Blue. 

“It’s not all that useful, but some of the information is decent.” Horror nodded as he readjusted Blue. His attention was taken by the larger items that did not come in bags. Error matched his gaze. “I’ll explain those later, but for right now you need to sit while you feed him. I’ll explain the rest.”

They sat down on Horror’s mattress while he fed Blue. Error explained the basics of raising a baby, Horror made sure to pay close attention as to not miss a single detail. He asked simple questions and Error went into detail about the subject. Error briefly explained some of the items and how to use them. It didn’t take long for Blue to finish his bottle, Error instructed him on how to burp Blue. Horror is a larger skeleton, so Error had to do it to show him the proper way. They laid Blue on a large stuffed bear on the floor, he giggled as he chewed on the bear’s chest. Seeing this made Horror want to take a few pictures. 

“I’m assuming he’s sleeping with you?” Error asked. Horror only gave a nod not wanting to take his eyes off Blue. Error got up and moved the boxed items closer. “Horror, pay attention.” Horror didn’t want to look away from the adorable sight, but reluctantly he did. “I’ll make this quick. This is a Pack and Play, you can use it as a bed, a changing station, and a play area for Blue. This is a car seat, when you guys change locations again you need to put Blue in this for his safety. The instructions on the inside. Understand?” Horror nodded again, “If you have any more questions, you have my number. Oh, and take notes of Blue’s needs and behavior for Dust if he takes over.”

“Dust isn’t going anywhere near Blue.” Horror said as he turned back to Blue.

“Yeah, he hates kids, what else is new. But seriously, if Dust is going to help you with Blue, he needs to know what he’s up against. It’s also good for Blue as well.” Hearing the last part made Horror pay a bit more attention. Seeing he had Horror’s attention again, Error continues. “Blue will need to get familiar with the Dust and the gang, so he knows not to be wary of you and panic. The more time he spends with everyone the more comfortable he’ll be and it’ll make taking care of him a lot easier. But seeing as he’s already comfortable around you, it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Error got up and headed home, Horror stayed in the same position watching Blue. Blue just laid on the bear, padding it with his hands in joy at his new companion. Horror would've taken a photo, a video would've been better, but Nightmare didn’t allow personal items. He said that they can lead the police to them. If they did have something they wanted, they needed to sneak it by Nightmare and get rid of it before he notices.

After watching Blue for an hour, Horror came to the conclusion that Blue was safe. So, he could put together the Pack and Play and get Blue ready for bed. Horror reached for the box and carefully poured out the unit. The pieces slide out, along with a folded piece of paper. Horror took the paper and on it were illustrated instructions, they seemed easy to follow and there weren’t many pieces. Horror grabbed the first two pieces needed and allowed the instructions. 

Hours have passed, Horror sat on the ground staring at an oddly constructed...thing? It looked nothing like the one on the box! Did he miss something? He couldn’t have, this was the fourth time he assembled this thing! Blue was better off sleeping on his stomach than his stupid thing! Horror groaned loudly in frustration, he picked up Blue and laid down on the mattress. He set Blue down on his stomach, Blue whined for a bit as he was moved away from the stuffed bear.

Blue settled down as Horror’s stomach rose with his breathing. Horror gently placed his hand in front of Blue. Blue started nibbling on his fingers, Horror didn’t mind as he didn’t feel anything. He laid his head down and closed his eyes, hoping some rest will distract him from the chaotic morning. Aside from Blue’s cooing, it was silent and calm. Blue soon fell asleep to the sound of Horror’s steading soul beat, his head placed on Horror’s hand. It stayed like that for an hour or two, until Horror was woken by two unsavory smells. The first was reeked of coffee and chocolate, while the second smelled of tar and dust. Horror didn’t even have to guess who they were.

“What do you want?” Horror said in a menacing tone. 

“Well, look at you, only been a parent for a couple of hours and you’re already protective of the kid. It warms my soul if I had one.” Killed gave a low cold chuckle. Horror cracked open one eye to see Killer and Cross next to him. “We wanted to see your new snack, that you haven’t eaten yet,” Killer said in a baffled tone.

“Looks like I won the bet,” Cross said as he already predicted his win. “I don’t even know why we made that dumb bet. None of us can kill the kid even if we wanted to.”

“I know, but I hoped Horror would have cracked and swallowed the brat whole.” Killer chuckled as they moved towards the bed. Killer couched down to get a better look at the small skeleton on Horror’s stomach. “Not gonna lie, but he is kinda cute.”

“He is adorable, but why did you take it instead of killing it?” Crossed asked, “And don’t say it was part of Dust’s sudden plan to further blackmail the Mayor. We know that’s not the real reason.” Horror groaned.

“He was just too cute so I took him.” He said. Cross and Killer just looked at him, they obviously didn’t believe him, and yet they knew it would be pointless to push on. Along with his large size and appetite, Horror was stubborn when it came to explaining his reason for things. If you did push, he would yell at you and that would start an unnecessary fight. 

“Whatever you say, by that way what the hell is that?” Cross pointed at the oddly constructed figure on the other side of the room. Horror growled at the figure, still a bit embarrassed that he couldn’t figure out how to assemble it. Seeing Horror glaring at the pile, he looked at the large box that it came in. He laughed at what the configuration was supposed to be, Killer looked at the label and laughed along. 

“That is supposed to be a Pack and Play! What? Did you eat the instructions?!” Killer said through his laughter. Horror didn’t say anything. Killer picked up the crumpled instructions. “Seriously, how did you mess this up? Don’t tell me that crater in your head made you so dumb that you can’t follow simple instructions!”

“SHUT UP!” Horror barked. The sudden outburst woke Blue and his cries filled the room. Horror rocked and bounced Blue while repeatedly apologizing, sadly his efforts were in vain as the cries turned to painful screeches. Cross and Killer covered their ears to block out the high pitched cries, it was not very effective. 

“Hand me that bag!” Horror ordered as he pointed to the bag behind them. Crossed grabbed the bag and tossed it to Horror. He caught the bag and dug out a pacifier. He placed it in Blue’s mouth, he sighed as Blue calmed down but was still teary-eyed.

“Sorry for waking you up like that, Baby Blue. I won’t do it again, so no need to feel Blue.” He chuckled at his poor pun, but Blue didn't seem to mind or understand. Blue raised his hands, Horror led down and nuzzled into Blue’s belly. Blue giggled at the action as he felt Horror’s skull. Horror pulled away and started rocking Blue again, Blue turned to see the newcomers and smiled at them before sleep once again took him.

Cross and Killer stood flabbergasted at the sudden turn Horror took. One second he was ready to rib Killer’s head off and the next he was a caring adult. What did this baby do to him? They all just sat there staring at the small sleeping skeleton, no one wanted to say anything afraid of waking Blue again. Yet, there was another reason, Cross and Killer couldn’t say a word. When Blue looked at them and smiled, they felt something.

“I’m going to fix the Pack and Play.” Cross said in a low voice.

“I’ll help.”


	4. Dream's Daycare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and Happy New Year!! Sorry I haven't written in a while I had to figure out how to continue this story. But I have seen the comments and I'm so happy you guys like it! You guys have given me some great ideas for future chapters too! So Thank you and Enjoy!

Five months have passed since Horror took Blue. Horror was the main caretaker for Blue, if you saw one the other was next to them. Horror kept close taps on Blue and kept notes as Error suggested, he made them as detailed as he could for anyone watching Blue. Yet it seemed unnecessary as Horror was always with Blue. Dust made sure to stay far away from Blue, he even refused to be in the same room as the child. He spends most of his time in his room or out of the base, running errands, or solo assignments. Taking care of a child in their line of work would be impossible until thankfully Cross and Killer have volunteered to help Horror. Such as how to set up a car seat.  
“No Horror, the seat belt goes behind the car seat and the car seat is backward,” Cross said as he looked at the instructions. Horror grumbled as Cross corrected him for the third time. It was moving day, the gang had been in the same location for six months. A bit longer than usual since they had Blue, but it was time to leave and get a new hideout. They moved hideouts often to throw the police off their trail, they gathered their things and packed them into three different cars. Loading up their equipment doesn’t take long since they didn’t have much of anything. Just clothes and they discarded used weapons or equipment. Yet, the only problem they faced was installing a car seat.  
“There!” Horror said frustrated. He moved to the side so Cross could inspect the seat. Horror looked back to see Blue in the Pack and Play sleeping, over the months Blue has been needier. Every time Horror put him down for some reason, Blue would cry until he was picked up again and it got harder and harder to put him to sleep. Blue would wake up early in the mornings and at night would refuse to sleep. He looked in the book, but it was useless. He made a mental note to talk to Error about this.  
“Yeah, looks good. We can put Blue in now.” Cross said.  
“I’ll get him!” Killer said, who was once bored was suddenly full of energy at the mention of Blue. Killer rushed to the Pack and Play and carefully picked up Blue. He also brought his blanket.  
“Be careful!” Horror growled, “If you wake him up, I’ll grind your bones and put your dust in a milkshake!” Horror spent a good hour trying to get Blue to sleep, but the little skeleton had so much energy, he could power the city for years.   
“Question and I’m not complaining,” Killer said as he brought Blue over and placed him in the car seat, he buckled Blue in and placed the blanket on top. “Why are you leaving Blue with us? Why aren’t you taking him?”  
“I’m curious as to why as well?” Cross agreed.  
“Nightmare wanted me to dispose of a body once we were done packing. I don’t think showing Blue a corpse is a good idea. Dust won’t take him for obvious reasons and I doubt Nightmare would watch him. Error can’t watch him because he went on some stupid trip, so you two will have to watch him until I’m done. I should be done by 2. You guys have the notes I gave you and my new phone number. The book Error gave him isn’t all that helpful, but some points are useful. But he shouldn’t give you too much trouble since he likes you two. He has plenty of food, but don’t overfeed him, he’ll throw up. Questions?”  
Killer and Cross stared at Horror in shock. He thought a lot about leaving Blue. Horror had to think carefully about this since he is leaving Blue for a whole day. Taking care of a body by normal standards took a couple of hours, but Horror took pride in his work. If anything too much pride.   
“Wait, how do we keep Blue busy?” Killer asked. Horror just shrugged his shoulders, “You don’t know!” Killer said a little lower, but not too loud to wake the small one. “You do know we can’t go to the new location for another four hours right? And it’s 7 in the morning.”  
“Look, all I do with Blue is watch him, play with him, feed him, and clean him. I never took Blue outside of the hideout, so I don’t know what else to do with him besides that. So, take Blue anywhere he might like, the park, the mall, the zoo, anywhere. Just keep him busy.” Horror said as he picked up his toolbag. He made his way to his car and hid the bag in a secret compartment in the trunk. “If anything, this should be easy. I mean you two have been spending some time with Blue as well. You should know what he might like.”  
“Horror, all we know is that he likes spending time with you. That’s not saying much.” Killer said.  
“Then find out more and write it down.” Horror didn’t say anything after that as he came up to the sleeping skeleton and nudged his head with his own. Horror did that often with Blue, it was his form of kisses. He feared that he might accidentally bite Blue. He spent so much time watching Blue he forgot to eat, he leaned down to kiss Blue and almost bite him. Luckily, he gained control before any real damage was done. Now, he carries at least four or five snacks on him. Horror pulled away and entered his car and drove off, leaving Cross and Killer.   
“So, what now?” Killer asked, slightly frustrated.  
“It’s still early, we can grab something to eat before Blue wakes up,” Cross suggested. Killer shrugged in agreement and they both entered the car and they drove off. As decided they grabbed something to get at a fast food place. They ate in the car at a parking lot.  
“So,” Killer started as he chewed, “any ideas?”   
“I have a few.”  
As they finished their breakfast, they checked Blue’s baby bag for the day. Bottles, check. An extra blanket, check. Extra clothes, check. Pacifier, check. Food, check. Teddy bear, check. Everything was there and Blue was still fast asleep. They drove off to another location to kill more time and not look suspicious, they talked quietly about anything that came into their heads. It started as small things, but nothing lasted longer than a few minutes until silence struck.  
“Hey,” Killer said, “you never mentioned what we’re going to do with Blue?”  
“We’re taking him to a daycare,” Cross said.  
“A daycare?” Killer said thinking his partner lost his mind until he thought of Cross’s reason. “You wanna see him, don’t you?”   
“See who?” Cross turned his head in embarrassment.  
“You know who. The Boss’ younger brother.” Killer said with a grin, “You know he’ll kill you if he finds out you have a thing for him. I mean crushing on the Boss’ young bro, you make be a skeleton but you got some balls.”   
Cross grabbed Killer’s jacket and pulled him close, he held a knife close to Killer’s eye socket. Killer had a wide grin on his face as he held his knife at Cross’s neck. They stared at each other for a second until they heard movement. They turned to see Blue waking up, they pulled away from each other and hid their knives. Blue yawned and blinked his tiredness away, Killer climbed into the back to feed Blue. Blue was still tired but did not reject the bottle being offered. As he finished his breakfast and a bit more awake, he took in the unfamiliar surrounding and noticed an important large figure missing. Seeing as the familiar figure was missing tears started to form.  
“Shit.” Killer muffled under his breath as he panicked. He started to bounce Blue as he reached for his pacifier. He offered it to Blue, but instead let out a screeching cry.   
“What did you do?!” Cross scolded.  
“Hey, you know this isn’t my fault!” Killer yelled over Blue’s cries, “He wants Horror, so all we have to do is keep his mind off of Horror for a few hours!”   
“I know, I know! Just try and keep him calm.” Cross started the car and pulled off, during the ride, Blue refused to calm down. Killer tried many times to give Blue his pacifier or get him down for another nap. Yet, nothing worked. As they arrived at their destination, Blue finally calmed down when Killed handed him the stuffed bear. He moved around to make it dance and made his voice deeper to sound similar to Horror’s.  
“You could've done that sooner,” Cross said in a sour tone.  
“Bite me.” Killer fired back. Cross parked the car and helped Killer with Blue’s things. Killer gently exited the car, while keeping Blue distracted with the bear. They entered the daycare and went up to the front desk clerk. She was a young human, about in her late twenties, she had a bored look on her face as she flipped through a magazine.  
“Welcome to Sunshine’s Daycare. How may I-” She stopped her greeting as she looked up to see too tired and pissed off skeletons with an infant. “C-Can I h-help you?” She stuttered as the two glared at her.  
“I’m looking for Dream.”   
“Down the hall, take the first right, and he’ll be the third door on the right.” They followed her instructions. As they walked, the doors they passed were brightly colored with individual cartoon pictures.   
“Arg.” Killer groans, “I don’t know why you and Error fall for the bright and bubbly. They are so annoying. Yet, they're the most fun to break.”   
“Says the one holding a bright and bubbly baby, who will grow up to be even more bright and bubbly,” Cross said as he walked, eager to reach his destination.   
“If we keep him long enough he might have a twisted mind like us. Hell, he practically loves Horror, who knows what else is going on inside his head.” Killer chuckled as he moved the bear close to Blue’s face to simulate a kiss. Blue giggled, Killer repeated this action and Blue’s laughter increased. Killer was preoccupied with entertaining, he started cooing at the small skeleton. Cross glazed back and tried not to laugh, to see someone like Killer playing with a baby was enjoyable to watch. As they approached the required door, Cross slowed down his speed.   
“Please, don’t get cold feet now,” Killer said.  
“I’m not getting cold feet!” Cross replied softly as he stood in front of the door. It was a plain door with a large cartoon sun with a smile, under it were the words ‘Dream’s Little Sunshines’ in cursive. Cross raised his fist to knock, but his hand started to shake.  
“Oh for the love of-!” Killer handed Blue to Cross and opened the door, as soon as they entered Killer had to cover his eyes. The room was way too bright. The room was just as colorful as the rest of the building. The room was decorated with suns, clouds, and quotes like ‘Think Positive’ or ‘Sweet Dreams’. Toys filled certain areas of the room for playing and bean bags were formed into a circle at the center.   
“Hello, may I help you?” Their eyes turned to see a skeleton with pearly white bones and bright yellow eyes. He wore a golden crown on his skull.  
“Hi Dream.” Cross greeted in a shy tone, a blush crept upon his face as Dream’s eyes met his. Dream’s eyes were brighter than the sun, his smile could erase any negative emotion, and the aura he gave was warm. He envied any creature or thing that came into contact with Dream’s loving embrace. Oh, he wished he could hold Dream in the same embrace.  
“Cross! It’s so good to see you again.” Dream held a large smile, but it dropped slightly as he looked at the infant in his arms,” Oh, is this your child?” Cross was pulled from his thoughts at Dream’s question.  
“Huh? Oh, no-no. We’re babysitting for a friend of ours who is at work right now.” As Dream heard Cross was only babysitting, his smile grew a little bigger. Cross’s face grew even hotter, Killer on the other hand rolled his eyes.  
“That is so nice of you to help your friend.” Dream moved closer to look at Blue. Blue looked at Dream with curious eyes, Dream gentle took Blue from Cross without a struggle. Blue reached out and felt Dream’s skull, it was different from what he’s used to. While Horror, Cross, and Killer’s skull were rough, Dream's was smooth and he smelt nice. What caught Blue’s attention was the golden crown around his skull. Blue padded it and tried to eat it, but it was too hard, and yet he still kept trying.  
“This little one is adorable, does he have a name?” Dream asked as he cradled Blue. Cross didn’t answer as he looked at the sight given to him. Dream was already perfect, but the way he held Blue was heavenly. Dream was great with kids and seeing him with them was one of the reasons why Cross’s soul skipped a beat. The image was absolute-  
“Beautiful,” Cross mumbled without his knowledge. Dream starred up in confusion at the answer.  
“Beautiful? That’s an odd name for a baby.” Crossed was once again pulled out of his thoughts by Dream’s reply.  
“Uh? Oh, Blue! His name is Blue.” Cross corrected himself, “But anyway, he won’t be back until 2 and we don’t know much about taking care of a baby or how to keep them entertained. Especially for long periods, so-” Cross held the last word unsure of what to say next.   
“So, you wanted my help.” Dream said as he placed Blue down in a pile of pillows that was in view of them, “I don’t have much experience since I only work with toddlers, but I’m happy to help you, Cross.” Dream said with a large smile, Cross returned the smile, but not as large. “Did the father give you any instructions or say if Blue needs any special treatment?”  
“He gave us some notes, along with a book.” Cross handed both items to Dream, he skimmed off the notes but had an uncertain look on his face.  
“This is...very helpful, but the handwriting...is difficult to read. In the book, there is a different style.”  
“We know. Another friend gave him the book and wrote some notes inside. We would have asked him, but he’s on vacation with his own family.” Cross explained.  
“How hard can it be? I mean you both must have spent some time with Blue to know him a little bit.” Dream said without looking up from the book. Both Cross and Killer looked unsure of themselves.  
“Not exactly. You see, Blue has a favorite and can get noisy if they are separated and vise versa.” Cross explained while remembering when he took Blue out of Horror’s sight and started crying. Horror barked at him, claiming he was swiping Blue.  
“I see. Well, what I do know for entertaining little ones, is to find out what they like.” Dream flipped through the book on Blue’s likes and dislikes, but it was a small list. “I see Blue has yet to find his hobbies and I doubt 'chewing on finger' counts.”   
Dream did grow a bit worried for Blue and the father, it could also be that Dream was misinterpreting some things. The handwriting was poor and hard to decipher. The more Dream read the more concerned he got. Dream’s eyes widened as he realized a large problem, Killer saw this and started thinking the worst. He motioned for his knife ready to strike, Cross saw both Dream’s expression and Killer’s movement. He raised his arm, helping Killer for a moment. He gave Killer a look that told him to wait.  
“Cross, what is Blue’s day like?” Dream asked worried about his answer.  
“His day?” Cross dropped his arm and took a moment to think about his answer carefully. “Well, he wakes up, gets fed, um...” Cross stopped as he tried to recall Blue’s day, but he was stuck.  
“He chews on his bear and sleeps on his father’s stomach.” Killer said the threat is forgotten. Killer as well tries to recall a typical day for Blue, he came up short. They realized that neither one of them knew what Blue does on a day to day basis.  
“We have no clue. He’s always with his father, so it’s hard to say.” Cross said in defeat.   
“I see. Well, I’m glad you brought him because Blue needs some time to himself. Away from the father.” Cross and Killer looked at Dream confused, “From the notes, it looks like Blue spends all his time with the father. In which all of his activities also surround the father being present. If this continues, Blue will be a hundred percent dependent on his father.”  
“But he’s a baby. He should be dependent on Ho-his dad.” Killer corrected himself.  
“Well, yes.” Dream said, not noticing the sudden correction, “Now, it’s fine, but as he grows it’s best to give them some time away from each other. It’ll help his mind develop. He’ll also learn other familiar faces so he’ll feel less stress when away from his main caretakers. Such as you two or the mother.”   
“Oh, I see. So he needs to spend time with others that he sees daily. So he becomes familiar as he grows.” Cross said, summarizing Dream’s explanation.  
“Exactly, Cross.” Dream said with a wide smile. He took Cross’s hands into his, “I’m so glad Blue has someone like you to take care of him when the parents are away. Speaking of which, why isn’t the mother assisting?”  
Cross was unable to answer as his face was red hot by the touch of Dream’s hands clutching his. He stared at Dream’s bright yellow eyes that were filled with care and compassion. He wanted to answer, but the words won’t leave his mouth. His hands felt so warm in Dream’s and the way he looked at Cross with such admiration made his soul stop beating. He wished he could look into Dream’s eyes all day and be the center of his joy.  
“Blue’s mother is away on business,” Killer answered since Cross didn’t respond. Dream turned his gaze at Killer and that snapped Cross out of his thoughts.  
“Oh, Blue must have some hard-working parents.”   
“You could say that,” Killer said as he chuckled. Killer diverted his eyes to the pile of pillows Blue was on, but something was off. As Dream continued his conversation with Cross, who was more responsive, Killer headed towards the pile. He moved the pillows around gently and then started to toss pillows out of the pile.  
“Hey!” He called out as he turned to the two, “You did put Blue over here, right?” Dream nodded, “Okay, so, how come I can’t find him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about babies!!!!!


	5. Baby On The Move

“How the hell do you lose a baby?!” Cross yelled as he threw pillows from the pile in search of Blue. Killer and Dream were searching the rest of the room, but Blue could not be found.

“I don’t understand how he could just vanish!” Killer said in a panic, “He’s just a baby!”

“Should we call the father?”

“NO!” They both said loudly. 

“His father is very protective of Blue. If he finds out that we lost him, he’ll be...well-” Cross tried to explain the hell that will await them if Horror or Nightmare found out they lost Blue. It’ll be even worse if Nightmare found out they were in contact with his younger brother. Dream is oblivious to Nightmare’s plans, he doesn’t even know that he’s the leader of the gang. He doesn’t even know that Cross and Killer know Nightmare. So if Nightmare knew that they met their punishment will have a life-lasting effect on them.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Dream said as he continued to look in the small playhouse, “I have a friend who is also very protective of his child. So you don’t need to explain.”

The search continued on with no luck in searching for Blue. They widen the search area to the other side, but no Blue. They search the entire room, moved equipment, looked behind toys, and even behind a small bookshelf. Yet no baby in sight, their panic increased.

“This is not good!” Cross repeated said as he paced the room.

“Will you STOP PACING! YOU’RE NOT HELPING!!!” Killer yelled. Cross growled at Killer and they two started a heated argument. Dream tried to calm them down but was having little effect. He tried to get in between them to separate them but it was futile. He tried again but stopped one he noticed something.

“QUITE!!!” Dream yelled. He didn’t like raising his voice, but it was needed to grab their attention which it did. “Sorry for yelling, but can Blue use magic?”

Cross and Killer looked at Dream confused, but seeing as his random question might help locate Blue they took it seriously. Like they said before, they rarely spent any time with Blue so their seeing any development was low. Especially if it had anything to do with magic. They shook their heads.

“Okay. Is he more active? Like wiggling, grabbing objects, or kicking?” Dream asked. They nodded eagerly to see Dream’s point, “I believe Blue started crawling.”

“Crawling? The book said babies start crawling at eight or nine months!” Cross asked.

“Well, yes, but some can start crawling between four to seven or eight months. This is good because Blue is growing and this will also build curiosity. He might even start walking sooner than expected.” Dream said with the intent to lighten up the mood.

“Good, he says! What’s so good about a missing baby!?” Killer yelled, Dream shrunk at Killer’s aggressiveness. Cross pulled Killer away from Dream.

“Sorry about him. We’re just stress. Do you have any ideas where Blue might be?” Cross said in a calm tone to relax Dream. Dream stood up straight and took a breath.

“No, but he might have crawled out of the room.” Dream said as he pointed to the opened door.

“Fuck.” Killer said.

“He couldn’t have gotten far. If we split up we can find him faster, but we need to be discrete about this. We don’t want to interrupt the other classes.” He said the last sentence while gently looking at Dream. Dream blushed at the soft gaze.

“Right. It would be rude to interrupt their classes. I’ll search in the next hall.” Dream said as he ran out of the room. They waited for a few seconds for his footstep to disappear with distance.

“‘We don’t want to interrupt the other classes.’ Bullshit.”

“Look, if anyone finds out that a baby is missing, they might call the police and that’ll draw too much attention and cause more problems. So we need to keep the search party small and quiet. The moment you see Blue, grab him, return to the room, and call me. We’ll leave once we have him.”

“Whatever you say, Romeo.” They both left the room and split up in different directions. Cross slowed down as he entered another hallway, all the halls were the same except for the doors. They were all closed, so Blue wandering inside one of them was ruled out. Music and laughter came from the rooms as Cross walked by, as he walked he noticed that there were pictures of students. As he continued down the hall the pictures got younger. Was there a whole nother age group in the building? 

Cross wasn’t watching where he was going and bumped into someone and was knocked down. Before he could tell the person off, he looked at the person and saw he was much taller than him. He wore a button-up shirt, with jeans, sneakers, and an apron with the daycare’s logo. 

“I am terribly sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” The stranger said in a gentle voice as he offered his hand to Cross. Cross just stared at it and got up himself and brushed off the dirt on his jacket. The stranger retracted his hand.

“I’m sorry again, I was in a hurry to get back to work that I didn’t notice my surroundings.” He apologized again.

“Just watch where you’re going next time,” Cross said.

“I certainly will, Mr.-”

“Ross.” He replied with a fake name. Cross didn’t like or trust people, so he often gave fake information to people. He tried the same thing with the gang, but they already had his real information so lying was pointless. It took him almost two years to fully trust the gang and a longer to like them. Dream on the other hand was different, Cross trusted him a lot and felt comfortable and safe. So unloading some stress from his work was easy, with some adjustments of his words. 

“I am Alter and thank you for your advice, Mr. Ross.” Alter held his kind smile as he took in Cross’ appearance. He was skeptical, but it would be best not to jump to conclusions. ”Are you picking up a child?”

“No,” Cross answered as he walked away. He heard Alter follow him, he walked at a steady as Cross tried to walk faster.

“Are you looking for a teacher?” Alter asked.

“No,” Cross said, more annoyed. Hearing the other’s annoyed tone, Alter decided to get straight to the point.

“I don’t want to be that person, but for the children's safety. You can’t be in here if you have no business here, to begin with.” This is getting Cross, nowhere. If he keeps entrancing this caretaker any longer, Blue will wander away more or worse get hurt. And if Blue’s hurt, that's an automatic death sentence. He needs to lose Alter, so he can find Blue. Yet, losing him will also cause problems. Cross stopped to think about his options and so far he didn’t like any of them.

“Excuse me.” Alter called to Cross, who suddenly stopped. Cross turned to Alter and gave his best embarrassing look.

“You're right and I know you’re doing your job, but I lost my nephew.” Cross continued to partially explain the situation. Hearing this Alter calmed down and gave a gentle chuckle. 

“Another child wandered off, thanks to Dream’s door.” Alter said amused.

“Excuse me?” Cross said a bit taken back by the other’s calmness towards the situation. 

“Dream’s door is broken. It doesn’t lock or close, so children can easily wander in or out. Someone was supposed to come and fix it today, but they got sick and won’t be here until next week. Until it is fixed and minimizes lost children, Dream is working in another room and he is sealed off.” 

Dream’s faulty door did explain how Blue left the classroom undetected, but where he was is still unknown. If the school did recognize the unlockable door as an issue, they could have some way to keep the kids inside the building. Or locating them.

“Question, if a child did wander out how would you find them?” Alter took a second to think.

“Well, we do a normal search of the building. The children can’t leave because the door handles are too high and some require a bit of force to open them. We do have security cameras just in case.”

A wave of calm ran over Cross, knowing Blue couldn’t leave the building. Yet, locating him was still an obstacle. If he could look at the security system, he could figure out where he went. Since Cross told Alter about Blue missing, he’ll be willing to help him locate him and not cause suspension. Once he figures out Blue’s location, he’ll call Killer to grab him, and then they’ll leave. Maybe they'll take him to the park and keep him in the stroller.

“Shall we look at the security cameras?” Alter asked snapping Cross out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?”

“Yes, the child can’t leave the building, but a missing child is still very serious. And I take my job very seriously.” Alter started heading to the front of the building. Cross followed but at a distance, he pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He quickly sent Killer a text and put it back in his pocket. 

“So, tell me what is Blue like?” Alter asked.

“What do you mean?” Cross replied with his own question.

“Well, yes, but every baby isn’t the same. They all have their own personalities and traits. Some monsters, some humans, and some are both. Seeing them develop and grow, it’s wonderful. Some develop faster than others, but it’s still amazing.”

“What do you mean by, some develop faster?” Cross asked, trying his best to avoid talking about Blue as much as possible.

“Some children's minds develop faster or they understand information more easily than others. A better term for this is gifted children. I’ve met a few and I am impressed at what they excel in, it’s quite amazing. Has Blue taken up any interest?” 

Damn.

“No,” Cross answered, “as I said. He’s just a baby.”

“Yes, but it’s never too early to discover a hobby or figure out their personality. How is he at home?” 

“Monstrously energetic,” Cross said without hesitation, remembering how difficult it is to put Blue to sleep. Or to keep him asleep. Alter turned to face Cross and laughed hard at the accidental pun.

“He’s going to be a handful when he gets older.” 

“Y-Yeah,” Cross said as he gave a chuckle. They reached the front desk and Alter showed Cross the camera system behind the desk. He pushed some buttons on the control panel and one of the screen’s cameras changed. As he kept pushing the button, Cross kept an eye out for Blue. Alter stopped once Dream’s door came in view, he pressed another button to speed up the recording. He played it from the moment Cross and Killer entered Dream’s room, after a few minutes nothing happened. People walked past talking or running, someone came through with a large stuffed bear and yet no Blue. They continued to watch until the door opened slightly and Blue came crawling out. 

“There he is!” Cross pointed him out. “But where is he going?” They watched Blue curiously as he crawled down the hallway as fast as he could. Wherever Blue was going he was determined to get there. 

Alter sped up the recording and switched cameras when Blue was out of view. Cross looked at the clock on the recording and felt horrible that they didn’t notice Blue was gone for so long. It was like watching a cartoon, Cross soul did drop a few times seeing Blue alone. Yet, he was impressed at how he maneuvered himself through the school. Blue was about to go into another hall when Alter rewinded the whole video.

“What are you doing?!” Cross said angrily. “Why are you going back!? We already saw Blue leave the room?”

“Calm down, I think I might know where he’s going? Or what he’s looking for?” Alter stopped the recording so only the large stuff bear was on screen.

“So, he’s looking for the bear. Why? He already has one.” Alter only shrugged. 

“Children’s minds can be mysterious. He makes like stuffed bears a lot or it could be something else.”

“Okay, but where is the bear going?”

“Room 183.” Cross quickly texted the room number to Killer and stormed down the hall to meet him there.

Killer was checking the classrooms through the small window to see if someone picked up Blue. His phone buzzed, he checked to see that Cross thinks where Blue might be. He rushed to the location he was sent, he stopped in front of a door that was painted like a galaxy with cutout stars and planets. He knocked on the knock and waited, but when he didn’t get a reply he walked in. The room was decorated similar to the door, planets and stars hung from the ceiling. The room was painted a light purple with stars, rockets, and soft music played. 

“Can I help you?” Killer was pulled out of his thoughts at the voice. He turned his gaze to the skeleton in front of a large bear. He turned around to fully give Killer his attention, but all Killer was Blue reaching out to the bear.

“Blue!” Killer walked up to them and grabbed Blue. He whined as he tried to reach out for the bear. “We've been looking all over for you!” 

“Are you his father?” The other skeleton.

“No, I’m-” Killer stopped as he got a better look at the other skeleton. He was shorter than Killer and his skull was around. His eyes were large and round as he looked up at Killer. Killer froze as the other stared at him, he felt hypnotized even with Blue whining in his arms. Killer took notice of the blush slowly creeping on the other’s face, it just made him more angelic. Wait, what?

“S-Sorry for staring. I-I’m Killer and Blue’s-um-uncle.” Did he just stutter?

“Hi, Killer.” The other giggled and it sounded like music from the heavens, “I’m Outer.” He said as he offered his hand. Killer readjusted Blue to reach for Outer’s offered hand, gently grasping his hand getting a feel for his soft smooth bones. 

“Thank you for finding Blue. He wandered off when I wasn’t looking.” Killer said not taking his eyes of the angel in front of him. 

“It’s fine. He was just cuddling to my new friend over here.” Outer said as he motioned with his head to the large bear. Outer slipped his hand out of Killer’s grasp, he fought the urge to tighten his grip or reach out for his hand again. His hand felt cold, did it always feel like that? 

“Killer!” They turned to see Cross at the door, who motioned with his head saying it was time to go to his dismay. He silently groaned.

“Um-” Killer was pulled back to look at Outer, “It was nice to meet you and Blue. Feel free to come by again. I’m sure Blue would love to play with the big guy.” Outer said as he pointed to the bear behind him.

“I’ll have to take you up on that offer.” He said with a smile. He got a good response from Outer as another blush appeared. Killer chuckled as he left the room with Cross. They gave Dream and Alter their thanks and goodbyes as they left. As they exited the building Blue started crying, they sat in the car for about an hour calming him down.

“Well, today has been a disaster,” Cross said. Killer hummed in agreement, but his mind was elsewhere. “That was a pretty large bear, it was about the size of Horror.” Killer hummed again. “I think Blue missed Horror and you miss that new skeleton.” He said with a grin. Killer felt hot by the mention of the skeleton.

“N-No I don’t!” Killer stuttered, “L-let's just feed Blue and take him to the park. So, we can give him back to Horror!” Cross chuckled at his flushed companion. 

“So, we bringin’ Blue here, again?” 

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter took longer because I just started shipping Killer x Outer and I'm trying to figure out how they would interact. I'm not BIG on it like ClassicBerry or ErrorInk, but they are cute together. BTW Blue went after the bear because it reminded him of Horror, size-wise.


End file.
